


Shopping Trip

by LycanQueen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, chalastor mention, charlastor mention, child of Charlie and Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: Sharp needs to expand her wardrobe beyond workout clothes. Yuki and Dom are there to help, whether she likes it or not.





	Shopping Trip

“Do you own anything besides athletic wear, Sharp-chan?” Yuki said, raising a brow at Sharp’s sports bra and athletic shorts.

The trio of demons were hanging out in Yuki’s room at her Okiya, though it could more accurately be described as an apartment. It was a perfect blend of traditional Japanese architecture with all the modern conveniences; TV, computer and a more modern, if small kitchen. The demons were lounging around a table, Dom sitting on a couch with Sharp laying in his lap while Yuki did her makeup while gazing into a small mirror.

“Not really. Most clothes aren’t built for my body anyway.” Sharp said, casually flexing her arms, which were crossed behind her head.

“Could say the same for me,” Dom said. “But I found a brand that makes suits that fit me without having to get them custom-tailored."

Sharp chuckled. "You just like their tagline. ‘Eighteen-inch biceps are hard to come by, a suit that fits them shouldn’t be.’”

“It’s an awesome tagline,” Dom said, not bothering to deny it. “It’s one of the few non-athletic lines that cater to the man that doesn’t skip leg day.”

“Exactly; man,” Sharp said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “While the extremely ripped man might be a not so common sight, you never see women built like me. Society doesn’t exactly advocate muscular women.”

“Since when do you care what they say?” Yuki said, glancing up from her mirror as she pulled out her lip paints.

“I don’t care about what they say. It’s what they don’t make that keeps me from dressing up. Though it is kind of a badge of pride for me that I can bust out of clothes made for ‘normal people.’” Sharp said, using air quotes.

“I agree,” Dom said, smirking. There was something that made him a little smug knowing he could actually flex and rip a shirt made for ‘regularly built’ men.

“I’m sure we can get you some clothes that you won’t wear to the gym,” Yuki said, placing her makeup brush down.

“Why are you getting up?” Sharp asked, ears flattening in worry.

“Shopping trip?” Dom asked, perking up.

“Yes,” Yuki said before opening the shoji door and shouting for someone to bring a car around front.

“Do I get a say in this?” Sharp asked indignantly as Dom yanked her off the couch.

“Nope.” The demons chimed before dragging the lioness downstairs and out the front door.

* * *

“This is so dumb.” Sharp sighed in aggravation as she was dragged through a massive mall.

“There is nothing dumb about fashion, Sharp-chan,” Yuki said, pressing her closed fan to her lips as she scanned the stores. When going out and about, or simply when she wasn’t working, Yuki shed her heavy formal kimonos for shorter ones that only came down to her knees. She also shed Geta shoes for simple flats. The reasoning behind both changes was simple; it made walking easier.

“Didn’t think you’d be so excited to go to the mall?“ Sharp said, glancing at Dom who was also scanning the stores.

"Why, because I’m a man?” Dom asked, not looking at her.

“A straight man."

"A cis-gendered straight man can care about fashion,” Dom said, before finding a store that had what he was looking for. “I’m about to introduce you to the wonderful power of jeggings.” He said, grabbing Sharp’s wrist and pulling her in.

“How do you know about jeggings, Dom-Kun?” Yuki asked, blue eyes scanning the store.

“Women can be chatty after sex and sometimes they do online shopping while I’m still catching my breath,” Dom said. “Though I’m afraid this is where my expertise ends. Yuki, you’re up.”

“SHE DOESN’T EVEN WEAR PANTS!” Sharp screeched as Yuki dragged her towards the dressing room, picking up various pants along the way.

Dom sat on one of the little couches by the dressing rooms. It was hilarious to hear Sharp screeching and sputtering as Yuki, presumably, forcibly removed her pants and shoved her into one of the new pairs. Whenever Sharp came out of the dressing room the knight made a show of clapping and cheering which made Sharp’s ears go hot.

T his process continued for a few stores. A lot of stretchy pants and shirts with shoulder flattering necklines. They had many different bags. While shopping wasn’t his favorite activity in the world, helping his friend was. Sharp was standing on a slightly raised platform, surrounded by mirrors as Yuki straightened out a more business-like outfit on the muscular lioness. Because the fox demon was so focused on the clothes, she didn’t catch where Sharp’s eyes kept straying to.

“You keep looking at that blue dress,” Dom said, gesturing at the mannequin behind him.

“It’s… pretty,” Sharp said, her ears flattening.

“Sharp-chan! You would look so good!” Yuki said, blue eyes sparkling and her fox tail wagging.

“I can’t wear something like that!” Sharp said, looking shy and nervous, a very rare sight. She was even starting to play with her tail.

“Can my friend try that dress on?” Dom asked a sales associate.

“Why can’t you wear a dress, Sharp-chan?” Yuki asked hands on her hips.

“I can’t- I don’t have… the figure…” She trailed off, ears flat against her head.

Yuki said something angrily in Japanese that Dom didn’t understand. His feathers were ruffled and his wings were drooping, both angry and sad that his friend thought she couldn’t wear dresses because of how she was built.

“You’re going to try on that dress, you’re going to twirl and you’ll be pretty,” Dom said firmly.

Yuki effectively said the same thing, though with more angry, Japanese side tangents. The Geisha shoved Sharp back into the changing room once she had the dress. Dom heard more scuffling and eventually, even his patience wore thin.

“Don’t make me go in there, Sharp!” He snapped.

Eventually, the lioness demon was forcibly shoved out of the changing room, looking very nervous and flustered. She was wearing a powder blue, chiffon dress with a jeweled neckline. Yuki emerged shortly thereafter, adjusting her Kimono and righting her hair. Sharp turned to face the fox demoness and Dom, who let out a wolf whistle with an embarrassed and angry face.

“I can’t wear this!” She snapped.

“Well, you are,” Yuki said, smiling much like the fox she was.

“I have nowhere I would need to wear this!”

“I can start inviting you to royal functions,” Dom said, smirking. When Sharp’s eyes widened in a panic he backtracked. “But we can start with a more formal dinner together.”

The lioness was clearly scrambling for excuses.

“Well I’m not going to spend this much on a dress,” Sharp said, showing them a four-digit price tag.

“We are,” Yuki said, grinning more.

“Consider it a present for being so awesome.” Dom grinned, looking at his friend.

Sharp whirled around with a growl, crossing her arms, though her friends could see the tiny smile in the mirrors.


End file.
